


Falling In Love With A Vampire

by WolfGod



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGod/pseuds/WolfGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates vampires, but what happens when he meets one that fogs his mind day in and day out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler Night-Wolf, is no older than nineteen with little scruff on his chin. He sits in a bowl of a large willow tree in a wide open field, and it’s the only tree in the field besides the forest that surround it. A hawk perches on his shoulder, its feathers black and gray with its eyes a bloody red. His black hair reaches down to his shoulders, he brushes it out of his icy blue eyes. He has a small wound on his lips, it’s still fresh, still red with irritation, and it still stings, but he ignores it. Unlike most nords he has little muscle but he’s as agile as a fox, he’s mostly scrawny and harmless looking, but the daggers on his hips still stained with blood and the bow on his back suggest otherwise. He wears his usual black leather jerkin, gray baggy shirt, black leather pants, with a red and black cloak. He wraps his cloak around his torso to protect himself from the harsh cold weather of Skyrim. He waits for his wolf, Arremis, to return from patrolling the area. Arremis comes out of the forest trotting up to the tree, which he whines up at.

He smirks as he tries to bark up at him. He jumps down from the tree and lands gracefully, being a nord he’s pretty tall so he stands at the height of 6’5, but even then he’s as tall as a high elf. Arremis wags his tail at him and he pats his head saying, “Good boy,” while retrieving the rabbit that he apparently felt the need to catch for him. Arremis’ fur is black with gray on his paws, the tip of his tail, and the tips of his ears, his eyes also an icy blue. He skins the rabbit and quickly cooks it using flame magic and chows down on it. When he’s done eating the rabbit he gives the rest to Arremis who eats it quickly basically inhaling it. He turns to his horse and unsaddles it for the night. He sets up his bedroll in the tree and start a fire which Arremis immediately lays in front of and falls fast asleep. He sits staring into the fire thinking of nothing in particular. He then grabs his journal and begins writing about what happened during his day and the events that transpired on his job for Farkas.

When he’s done writing about his day, he notices an elk not far away and pulls out his bow. He aims at the elk and takes in a deep breath and when he exhales he lets the arrow fly, it buries itself into the elks head, killing it instantly. He then walks to the elk and drags it back to the fire and begins to skin it. He saves the hide and stores the meat for breakfast in the morning. He then discards the carcass away from the camp. He climbs back into the tree and tries to find sleep, but due to his beast blood and insomnia its n0t so easy. He lay there for hours, but in the end sleep never takes him, so he waits for the sun to rise while he reads a book. When the sun has risen he starts another fire and cooks the meat he acquired the night before. He gives some of the cooked meat to Arremis, who eats it greedily. When he’s eaten he packs up the camp and resaddles his horse and heads for the closest city which would be Whiterun. 

When he arrive at Whiterun he heads straight for Jorrvaskr, with Arremis at his heals. The local children of Whiterun pet Arremis, who eventually gets distracted by all the attention and stops to play with all the kids. He rolls his eyes at him and continues walking. When he reaches Jorrvaskr Farkas is waiting for him with his reward. They exchange nods and he turns back around and walks to the dead tree in the middle of Whiterun. He sees Evelynn and sits next her.

“What job did you take this time Tyler?” she asks him.

“Just some fucker trying to stir up trouble.” He tells her then realizes his bad language and corrects himself. “Sorry, some trouble maker.” 

She only giggles at his sad attempt at correcting himself. It makes him smile, making a small child laugh, and so he laughs with her. He’s known Evelynn since she was three years old, her father was one of his father’s war buddies. He was there to protect her when her parents died and it angered him to no end that her aunt had kicked her out. He often let her stay with him at Jorrvaskr when he was in town for the night, and for her sake that’s quite often. He pulls her into a brotherly hug and she hugs him back. 

For the night Tyler and Evelynn stay in Jorrvaskr. He writes in his journal and tries to sleep, but again he finds himself unable to. He sighs and looks over at Evelynn who always seems to find peace at night instead of a restlessness, despite what happened to her she seems fine with the world. He on the other hand can’t ever seem to find sleep, he blames most of it on his insomnia and beast blood, but some of it on that traumatizing event that transpired at Helgen. That damn dragon is finally gone now and he has the elder scroll as a prize, which he keeps locked away. Not being able to sleep he gets up and decides to go to the inn, The Bannered Mare, for a drink. When he gets there he sits down at a table and orders a drink. While he’s drinking he can’t help but to hear someone say something that interests him immensely.

“Did you hear? They’re forming a dawnguard. Vampire hunters or something.” One man says.

He stands up and walks over to the man and sits down at his table. “Vampire hunters you say?” he asks. The man nods. “Do you know where they’re recruiting?” 

“To the east of Riften.” The man says.

That’s all he needed, and he thanks the man before walking out of the inn and back to Jorrvaskr to gather his equipment. Tyler has always despised vampires ever since they killed his father. He’s made it his own personal mission to kill any vampire he sees. Evelynn wakes to Tyler rummaging through his things.

“Tyler, what are you doing?” she asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“Go back to sleep Evelynn, I’m just getting ready to go join the dawnguard.” He tells her.

She looks at him confused and hurt that he’s leaving her again. It pains him to see that look in her eyes, but he has a mission and he intends to complete it. He tells her not to worry about it and she drops the subject. He dons his ebony bow and sword and then makes his way to Nagote’s room and tells him to take care of Evelynn for him. He nods and pats Tyler on the back telling him that she’s in good hands. Ever since Tyler joined the companions, Nagote has been like a brother to him despite being a different race. He’s the only one Tyler would ever trust Evelynn with besides Farkas. Nagote is a rather skinny high elf with bicolored eyes, his right being blue and his left being red, and a lisp. He’s more of a mage than anything else. He has honey blond hair cut short and neat with large canines that match Tyler’s own long sharp canines. Nagote is tall at the height of 6’5. 

Tyler takes his leave of Whiterun and makes his way to the carriage driver and pays the twenty gold to take him to Riften. It’s a long ride there, but he manages it by keeping himself entertained with a book. When he arrives at Riften his hawk, Nerus, points him in the right direction. He follows the lead of his hawk and eventually it rejoins him on his shoulder when he sees the familiar Dawnguard armor. He travels with the group and he ends up meeting a man named Agmaer, who seemed very nervous about being recruited to the dawnguard. You tell him not to worry about it, but still he frets. Agmaer continues to talk and talk all the way there and Tyler chuckles at his cold feet, which makes Agmaer blush with embarrassment. 

Isran, the leader of this so called dawnguard, recruited both Tyler and Agmaer. Isran however laughed when Agmaer said he had ‘his pa’s axe’ and he has to admit Tyler sniggered a little. A few days of needless practice and quests, Isran sends him on an important mission to Dimhollow Crypt. Excited he wastes no time in getting ready for the trip. He writes a quick letter to Evelynn and ties it to Nerus’ leg and sends him off to her. He packs all his arrows and straps on his bow and dons his new light dawnguard armor as well as putting as many throwing knives as he can into the many small pockets to sewed onto the outfit. He saddles up his horse and makes his way towards Dimhollow crypt.

It takes him awhile but eventually he gets to Dimhollow Crypt. On his way he went by the hall of the Vigilant, it’s in ruins however. There are death hounds and vampires and followers of Stenndar alike, dead and broken, some burned, most bloodied. He tries to get rid of those thoughts of the hall and just focus on his mission. It is however difficult not to think about it, but he manages to keep some concentration. In the cave he finds two vampires talking to each other and he wastes no time in shooting them both with his bow, silencing them quickly. He finds another follower of Stenndar dead and shakes his head. ‘The imbeciles don’t know when to give up,’ he thinks. He finds a way to open the gate to the rest of the crypt, he finds a lever and pulls it down, opening the gate.

He steps through only to find a fucking giant spider and a vampire fighting each other. He shoves one of his many daggers through the vampire’s throat and quickly moves onto the spider taking it out as fast as he can. When it’s finally done he moves on. He finds a vampire desperately trying to fight off draugr. He lets them finish each other off and then steps in to kill the rest that still survive. He wipes his blade and pulls out his crossbow deciding to kill from a distance instead of close up. He spots two more vampires as he walks on through the crypt they’re interrogating another vigilant. Just when Lokil is finished talking to the man he kills him slicing his throat and drinking the blood. Tyler grimaces at that, but then again he eats hearts, so what’s the difference? There isn’t one that’s what.

“Was that wise my lord? He might’ve told us something eventually.” The female vampire says.

Lokil shakes his head and walks on to the middle of the cavern. Tyler quietly takes out the female vampire without alerting Lokil and he swiftly and quietly sneaks up behind him and slices his throat open. He wipes his dagger on Lokil’s clothes and moves on. He figures out that the pillar in the middle of the cavern requires blood, the hard way of course. He yelps as the spike shoots through his hand taking the necessary blood from him. He wraps his hand in cloth and rubs his torn hand in irritation. Purple light takes his eyes from his hand to find a puzzle behind him. He’s never been good at puzzles. “Fucking puzzles.” He mutters under his breath as he begins trying to figure it out.

Once he’s figured it out he pumps his fist in the air triumphing in glorious victory. Then he freaks the fuck out because holy shit the cavern just shook. Then he eases himself a little as he sees a stone pillar rise from the ground. A woman falls out onto her hands and knees and this confuses him but nonetheless he pulls out his sword and presses it to her neck. She looks up at him confused and maybe a little scared by the offending sharp object at her throat.

“Who are you?” the woman asks. Her eyes glow an ominous orange and he immediately figure out that she’s a vampire and adorns a distasteful look. Her raven black hair matching in darkness as Tyler’s. She’s more beautiful than most nord women he has to admit.

“You’re hardly in a position to be asking questions vampire.” He says bitterly. She only looks on at him in confusion then makes a stern look at him that makes him feel like a five year old being scolded by his mother. Arremis trots up to the woman and sniffs her then licks her face making her give a disgusted and more bewildered look. “Now let me ask. Who are you?” he asks her.

“My name is Serana. Now if I may ask what is yours?” she asks him.

“My name does not matter. Why are you here?” 

She sighs but explains to him about the prophecy and why she was locked away, and he can’t help but to pity her and her situation, but he shakes his head. This is a vampire for fuck’s sake not a human, but he still can’t help but to admire her beauty and feel just a little safer around her. He rues the day has have to admit that, but whoever said it was coming?


	2. Chapter 2

They walk through the crypt, running into few obstacles. They find a powerful drauger that has tons of minions, unsurprisingly. The drauger shouts at Tyler, making him stumble and trip. He catches Serana laugh a bit at his misfortune, but then she gets shouted at, which makes Tyler laugh in turn. She gives him a look, which only makes him smirk at her. Their attention is taken from each other, back to the drauger. They both attack it at the same time, trying to confuse it. It goes after Tyler first. It slices through the air as Tyler avoids a hit. He then bashes the flat side of his shield into the drauger, causing it to stumble, he then stabs it quickly in the chest. It falls to ground, once again lifeless. Tyler wipes the dust from his sword and turns to Serana. 

“So remind me where we’re going.” He says.

“We’re going east of Solitude.” She replies.

“So that’s where your home is?”

She nods then continues to walk through the crypt, completely ready to leave the cave. He makes a confused look, trying to figure out where she’s going when the exit is the other way. He rolls his eyes and grabs her arm, leading her to the exit of the cave. She makes a noise of surprise then flushes with embarrassment and follows him out of the mouth of the cave. Once they’re out, Tyler takes in his surroundings, then pulls out a map. When he’s sure he knows where they are, he begins to walk, pulling her along in the right direction.

He glances over at her and takes in her features for the first time. She catches him staring and smirks, giving him a wink. He looks away and blushes, in a vain attempt to hide it he scratches Arremis behind the ear, but it’s too late she already saw him. She giggles at his failure to hide the fact that he’s blushing, earning her a glare from the werewolf. It only makes her laugh a bit harder, getting a full view of his red cheeks.

The day passes by quickly, with little conversation. Tyler sends Arremis off to search for food and to watch the perimeter. He starts a fire and sets up his bedroll in the grass, next to the fire. He glances at her, to see her staring blankly into the fire, as if deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks curiously. Her head snaps up to look at him.

“What? I’m sorry I was just thinking what it will be like when I return home.” She tells him.

“And what do you suppose it will be like?”

“Well, I believe it will still be the same as it was when I left, my father still looking to finish the prophecy, it will be like I still don’t exist. The only thing he’ll care about is the prophecy.”

Tyler adorns a look of concern. “That doesn’t seem like the kind of father that you would want to spend time with.”

“You have no idea. He wasn’t always like that though. He used to be kind, but when he came across the prophecy, he just, changed.” Her face drops as she speaks. A sadness and hurt fills her eyes, and Tyler feels a pull in his chest and an urge to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay. He tries to ignore that pull and he brings out a book from his pack and reads it. He doesn't sleep for the night. 

In the morning, he’s up and packing up camp. Serana dons her hood as the sun rises. Arremis goes out on his own and eventually comes back with Nerus on his back. The wolf doesn’t seem to be phased by the hawk on his back. Tyler cooks some meat on the fire and sits by it staring intently at it, as if deep in thought. He contemplates his choice in taking her home. She has an elder scroll. He shouldn't be taking her to her father when she has an elder scroll. 

Hours later they finally reach Solitude. Serana leads the dragonborn in the right direction to go and he follows her like a puppy. Arremis trots happily behind them. Nerus perched on Tyler’s shoulder. They find their way to a boat.

“That’s the boat we usually use to get across.” Serana tells him.

He nods and gestures for her to lead. Once across the water, Serana’s mood drops. She stares up at the large castle. “There it is, home sweet… castle.” She says somewhat disappointed. He looks to her, concerned, he grabs her hand to reassure her. She only gives him a weak, nervous smile.

“Lady Serana is back! Open the gate!” someone yells as they approach the gate.

She grabs his arm making him stop. He looks at her confused. “Thank you for brining me here, but listen, when we get in there, let me take the lead for a while.” She says. He only gives her a curt nod.

They enter the castle and a man stops Tyler in his tracks. “How dare you trespass here! Oh Lady Serana!” the man says. He then runs to the balcony and yells, “My lord! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!”

Serana sighs. “I guess I’m expected.” She walks on towards the balcony and walks down the stairs, with Tyler in toe.

“Ah, my long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?” her father, he assumes, says.

“After all these years, that’s the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll.” She tells him.

“Of course I’m delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?” Tyler can’t help but scoff. Any good father would say it. “Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?” he asks

“This is my savior. The one who freed me.” She responds.

The man turns to Tyler. “For my daughter’s safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?”

“I’m Tyler, what is yours?” he replies.

“I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are.”

“You’re vampires.”

“Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most.”

“What happens now?” he asks.

“You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again.”

“I’m a werewolf, and I’d like it to stay that way.”

“Then you are prey! Like all mortals! I banish you from this place!”

One second he’s inside the castle, then the next he’s outside on his ass. He stands and grumbles about his ass, rubbing it. He looks back at the castle, then turns around and flips it off and walks to the boat. Arremis is waiting for him on the other side, with Nerus on his back. Tyler pats Arremis’ head and walks on as they follow him. He makes his way to the dawnguard keep, traveling until nightfall. He sets up camp and writes in his journal like usual and he falls asleep with the beautiful vampire fogging his mind.


End file.
